justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)
|artist= |year=1979 |mode=Solo (Classic) Trio (On-Stage) |dg= (Classic) / / (On-Stage) (ABBA) |difficulty=Easy (Classic/Sweat Mashup) Medium (On-Stage) |effort= |nogm=3 (Classic) 1 each(On-Stage) 2 (Sweat Mashup) 4 (ABBA) |nosm= |pc=Purple (Classic) Red/Gold/Red (On-Stage) |gc=Egg Yellow (Classic) Black/Teal to Orange/Black (On-Stage) |lc=Bright Orange (Classic/On-Stage) Yellow (Sweat Mashup) Turquoise (ABBA) |mashup=Sweat Mashup available |alt=On-Stage Mode |nowc = GimmeGimme (Classic) GimmeGimmeOSC (On-Stage) |pictos= 135 (Classic) 100 (On-Stage) 146 (Sweat Mashup) |kcal=16 |dura=3:25 |perf = Classic Laura Ferretti On-Stage Jeremy Alberge (P1) Juliana Herrera (P2, Lead) Daniel Delyon (P3) ABBA Emilie Capel |dlc=March 24, 2013 (Sing Along)}} "Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)" by ABBA is featured on , , , and . Appearance of the Dancers Classic The coach is a woman with a long-sleeved dark blue sparkly dress. She also wears a pair of golden high heels and a pair of dark blue earrings. Her hair is in a shade of reddish brown and is quite long. She also wears an indigo earpiece, and has a yellow outline. On-Stage The lead dancer is a woman with black fluffy hair, a metallic gold low cut dress and gold and black ankle heels. The backup dancers are men in gold necklaces, pinkish-red body suits, and yellow shoes. The left dancer's suit is sleeveless while the right dancer's suit is short sleeved. Gimmegimmeosc coach 1 big.png|P1 Gimmegimmeosc coach 2 big.png|P2 Gimmegimmeosc coach 3 big.png|P3 ''ABBA: You Can Dance'' The dancer looks similar to the Just Dance 2014 dancer. In the beginning, she has two brunette pigtails and wears a high-value blue dress. Her outfit changes to a purple sparkly dress with her hair down. Background The background appears to be a small stage with a silently cheering audience surrounding it. The background changes mostly between yellow, orange, red, purple and a stage light in different colors, but at a period of the choreography, the background turns blue-green with basically the same effects. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Put your hands downwards. GimmeGimmeGM.png|All Gold Moves GimmieGMIngame.gif|All Gold Moves in-game. On-Stage There is one Gold Move in the On-Stage routine: *'Lead Dancer - '''Fall backwards. *'Background Dancers - Hold the lead dancer. Gimmegimmegimme Stage GM.png|Only Gold Move GimmieOnStageGMIngame.gif|Gold Move in-game. Mashup There are two '''Gold Moves in the Mashup. Both Gold Moves: Put your hands on your thighs while crouching. (Disturbia) DisturbiaGM12.png|Both Gold Moves GimmieMashupGMIngame.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game. ''ABBA: You Can Dance'' The ABBA: You Can Dance version has 4 Gold Moves, all of which are the same. All Gold Moves: Put your hands on opposite sides of your head. Gimme_Gimme_Gimme_AD_GM_1extraction.PNG|All Gold Moves GimmieAbbaYouCanDanceGMIngame.gif|All Gold Moves in-game. Sweat Mashup Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) has an unlockable Sweat Mashup. Dancers *Fame *Who Let the Dogs Out? *''Barbra Streisand (Sweat)'' *Mas Que Nada *Call Me Maybe *Aerobics in Space *Baby Don’t Stop Now *Just Dance *I Like To Move It (Extreme) *California Gurls *Love You Like A Love Song *Heart Of Glass *Futbeol Crazy *I Kissed A Kirl *Party Rock Anthem *Ms.Saxobeat *Barbra Streisand *TiK ToK * Limbo'' (Sweat) * Gentleman (Sweat) *Part Of Me *Only Girl (In The World) *This Time Is For Africa *On The Floor *Marcia Baila Appearances in Mashups ''Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) ''is featured in the following Mashups: * ''Animals '(Club)' * I Love It (Best of JD 2014) ' * ''Love Me Again '''(Ex-Girlfriends) Captions Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) ''appears in Party Master Mode. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Catching Disco * Drama Queen * Shake Clap Night * Take It Or Leave It Trivia *This is the first song by ABBA to appear in the main series. It is followed by ''Dancing Queen, which would later become a beta element on Just Dance 2015. *The Classic routine's setting resembles the On-Stage background, without backup dancers. * In part of the chorus (after a Gold Move in the Classic routine), the pictograms come in too slow and are off-beat (gameplay below). * The background looks similar to the one in ABBA: You Can Dance. * In earlier versions of Just Dance Now, the first pictogram is incorrect to the corresponding move. The pictogram is moving its arms outward when the dancer is actually putting one hand on her hip. This was fixed later on. * This song's Just Dance Now files contain a pictogram which is inappropriately named "Hands2boobs_f". *When the lead dancer for the On-Stage routine has her glove over or in front of either of the coaches, the blue glove turns orange. This could be because of lighting problems, or a glitch. *The ABBA: You Can Dance version was going to have a different choreography, as seen in the trailer of the game.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W_narPJt1AY *On Just Dance Unlimited, "(A Man After Midnight)" is not included in the title for the On-Stage routine of the song. *The lead dancer from the On Stage mode is wearing the same shaped shoes as the dancer from Feel This Moment. The only difference is the colours. Gallery gimmegimme.jpg|''Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)'' Gimmegimmeosc cover generic.png|''Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)'' (On-Stage) gimmegimmeosc.jpg|''Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)'' (On-Stage) (Updated) SJOP41 5a8b3d12 14.png|''Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)'' (Mashup) GimmeGimmeABBA.png|''Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)'' (ABBA: You Can Dance) abba!_opener.png|''Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)'' on the Just Dance 2014 menu abba!_menu.png|Routine Selection Menu Gimmegimme cover albumcoach.png|''Just Dance 2014/''Just Dance Wii U/''Just Dance 2016'' cover gimmegimme_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover gimmegimmeosc_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover (On-Stage) Gimmegimmegimmeavatar.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 142.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 and later games 200151.png|Golden avatar 300151.png|Diamond avatar Gimmegimmeosc avatar.png|On-Stage (P2) avatar on Just Dance 2016/Now 200494.png|On-Stage P2's golden avatar 300494.png|On-Stage P2's diamond avatar ABBA 226.jpg|Classic ABBA 7.png|On-Stage ABBA 13.jpg|''ABBA: You Can Dance'' version File:Gimmiegimmiegimmieonstagemodeglitch.jpg|The glitch where P2's glove turns orange when she approaches one of the backup dancers pictos-sprite (9).png|Pictograms Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!AManAfterMidnightBetaPictogram1.png|Unused Pictogram 1 Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!AManAfterMidnightBetaPictogram3.png|Unused Pictogram 2 Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!AManAfterMidnightBetaPictogram4.png|Unused Pictogram 3 Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!AManAfterMidnightBetaPictogram5.png|Unused Pictogram 4 Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!AManAfterMidnightBetaPictogram6.png|Unused Pictogram 5 Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!AManAfterMidnightBetaPictogram7.png|Unused Pictogram 6 Gimmegimmeosc pictos-sprite.png|On-Stage Pictograms Videos ABBA - Gimme, Gimme, Gimme! (video) Just Dance 2014 - The Closest Ever Fail - Gimme Gimme Gimme (A Man After Midnight) Just Dance 2014 Just Dance 2014 - Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (On Stage) - 5 Stars Gameplay, PS4 Camera. Just Dance 2014 - Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! - (Mash Up) Gimme!_Gimme!_Gimme!_(A_Man_After_Midnight)_-_ABBA_Just_Dance_Wii_U Just_Dance_Now_-_Gimme!_Gimme!_Gimme!_(A_Man_After_Midnight)_by_ABBA_4*_Stars Just Dance Unlimited - Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) Just Dance Unlimited - Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) On Stage Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) - ABBA You Can Dance Just Dance Now - Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) (On Stage) (720p 60fps) References Site Navigation it:Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Disco Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs in ABBA: You Can Dance Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with On-Stage routines Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Laura Ferretti Category:Juliana Herrera Category:Trios Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Jeremy Alberge Category:Daniel Delyon Category:Mixed Gender Trios Category:Emilie Capel